


Figuring myself out.

by Tardis_Witch



Series: Marvel One-shots and Drabbles [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Steve, Coming out to his girlfriend, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, and you're still just as bi, you can be bi in a het relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tardis_Witch/pseuds/Tardis_Witch
Summary: Steve and Sharon meet up because Steve has some stuff he needs to get off his chest.





	Figuring myself out.

Steve Rogers walked down the street, sunglasses on and hat low, on a Saturday afternoon. He rounded a corner and spotted her, seated on a bench not far from him, head turned away. He smiled, then headed toward her and sat beside her.

"There you are," she said, before turning to face him. "I've been waiting for half and hour."

"The directions you gave weren't exactly specific," he teased. "I wandered through half the city before I found you."

She smirked at him, then leaned forward and removed his glasses, planting a kiss on his lips. He grinned and put his arm around her.

"So," she began, resting her head on him, "why'd you call me? I mean, don't get me wrong, I missed you, a lot. Our meetings have been too far and few between."

"Well, it's a little hard to maintain a stable relationship between a CIA agent and a wanted fugitive," Steve said with a smirk.

"We're making it work," Sharon replied, "but still, this time felt different. What's on your mind?"

Steve fidgeted for a moment. He'd been thinking about it for a while, but suddenly, now that the moment was here, he wasn't sure how to say it. "I just … I have something I need to tell someone. I didn't really feel like I could tell Sam and…" he trailed off, his heart suddenly picking up it's pace. He knew he had no reason to be nervous, and he didn't know how this situation could scare him worse than the millions of near-death experiences he'd been in, but it did.

He took a deep breath. Sharon had twisted to look at him, concern showing in her eyes. He could do this.

"I think… I think I might be Bi."

Sharon's eyebrows shot up, and then a small smile appeared on her face. "Oh, really?" she asked, and he could tell she was trying her best to keep her voice neutral. That just kind of made the whole thing worse.

"I mean, not that I've… I haven't… I've only ever kissed four people and they were all girls," he said with a nervous laugh. "I've just been doing a lot of thinking and … "

"Steve I'm gonna stop you for a second," Sharon said, "I need you to know that I am totally supportive of you, and not in the least bit worried, jealous, or judgmental. You don't need to tell me any more than you're comfortable." She laid a hand on his chest and looked into his eyes, her brown ones filled with sincerity and love. His heart rate calmed a little.

"Thank you," he said, "I guess it's just… I knew about Gay people before - there were a few in the army - but back then it, it wasn't really something people talked about, or really something I ever thought about. Being in this century - I've seen pride parades, heard the political discussion and I kinda started looking into it. I got online, saw coming-out stories, learned a bit about the different identities, and it slowly started dawning on me that -- that could be me."

Sharon put her hand in his reassuringly, and nodded, urging him to continue.   
"I think .… I think I love Bucky. Loved Bucky. I don't know, it's confusing, but I just … I never thought much of it at the time, but what I felt for him -- it wasn't friendship. It was deeper than that. I just didn't realize it until now." He heaved a big sigh, "I was in denial about a lot of it for a while. But now it just, it just makes so much sense I can't believe I didn't think of it before."

"Yeah," Sharon said, "Heteronormativity can be one h*** of a blinder."

Steve laughed, "Yeah, you're right. It really can." His heart had calmed, the fear was over. 

"I'm so happy that you're figuring yourself out Steve," Sharon said, turning to fully face him and resting her hand on his shoulder. "My beautiful Bisexual boyfriend," she said with a smile.

Steve chuckled. "Nice alliteration." They sat in silence for a moment. "I don't know," Steve continued, "I just sometimes feel like … I'm dating you. Why does it matter if maybe one time I fell in love with a guy. I mean I don't have any plans on being with anyone but you."

"I get that," Sharon said, "but it does matter. Your sexuality isn't defined by your relationship history, or future. It's just a part of you, and you don't have to prove it to anybody."

"Thanks Sharon," Steve said, pulling her close.

"Thank you Steve," she said, "for sharing this with me."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is cheesy and not my best work, but I just wanted to put it out there. I kinda based this off of my own experiences coming out, as well as just how I wish things would go. I also feel like people often ignore how someone who grew up in the 30's and 40's probably has layers of heteronormativity and internalized homophobia to sort through before they can accept themselves.


End file.
